batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Batman: Arkham City
Aren't Scarecrow , Killer Croc and Bane returning ? If you complete the game , you'll know what I mean ... matt-hatter writes : i would assume so , but i think that they may have cameos in the next game, but i don't believe that they will have any plot changing roles, like they had in the first game. but you never know Well to be honest, i was dissapointed with the game itself that it didn't have Two-Face but now that Batman: AA 2 is on the way with The Duke of Duality confirmed to be in it really makes my day. :) Shadowhawk27 03:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Now Catwoman is in it, that's purr-fect. :D Shadowhawk27 21:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) What about Ra's al Ghul? There is a possibilty since his body dissapeared at the end of the first one. Maybe Scarecrow/Croc/Bane/Ra's will be in side-missions. They did mention that Zsasz would be in one. Robin? Where's any confirmation that Robin will be in it? I didn't see any reference to Robin in the trailer.Red Dog31 19:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) It was mentioned that like the original AA there is going to be a map pack exclusive to the PS3 featuring Robin as the playable character Darkraider09 02:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Great just like the joker, Ps3 gets the gooD stuff :( Shadowhawk27 21:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay he's playable character and no not always does the ps3 get the good stuff Khruler 21:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) You're right, make that both X-box 360 and PS3.... Shadowhawk27 02:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Now you got it!Khruler 20:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Catfight I can't help but notice that Catwoman was stated to be Batman's love interest in the game, yet Talia al Ghul is supposed to appear as well. Do you think there's a chance of a Catwoman/Talia boss fight? Confirmed/unconfirmed characters. I'm thinking that the characters section should be divided into two categories. Those confirmed, and those implied - or rumoured to be a part of the game. For one, Batman, Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Two-Face, and Riddler are the only characters which have been explcitly confirmed. Maurice LaMarche and Stana Katic have both been confirmed as voice talent, which lends credibility that Mr. Freeze and Talia al Ghul will be in there. Apparently, according to the Game Informer article in the October issue, Zsasz and Hugo Strange will also be confirmed in there. It appears that Strange is given the role to supervise Arkham City. The presence of Black Mask and Penguin are strictly implied by buildings found in the teaser trailer. Remember that in the first game, one could find items or mementoes belonging to various Batman villians, despite the villain never appearing in the game (like Black Mask's mask on a wall, or the Scarface puppet on display), so it's entirely possible that these locations may just be in there to add depth to the in-game universe without actually having said villain actually have an acting part in the game. We can also suppose that Killer Croc, Bane, and Scarecrow will return, due to the alternate endings to Arkham Asylum, but it's still anybody's guess. ---- Taken from IGN.com: : "The story for Arkham City takes place one year after the events of Arkham Asylum. The warden from the first game, Quincy Sharp, is now mayor of Gotham City, and he purchased a large portion of the city's slums to build a new criminal facility. "Arkham City," as it is called, houses all the insane prisoners previously found on the asylum before Joker left it in ruins. Psychiatrist Hugo Strange is now heading the new facility, and the only rule the prisoners are given is not to escape, leaving them to fend for themselves inside the guarded walls within the city." '' URL: http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/111/1111550p1.html So Hugo Strange is confirmed, as well as Quincy Sharp. At least, we don't know what role Sharp will have in the game, but it's fair to suppose that Hugo Strange will be quite hands-on. :) Two-Face in Arkham City I saw the resent pic of my faveroute foe and this version is sort of a mix between Nolan's Two-Face and Batman: TAS (notice the black and white on his suit) Oh and rumors say actor 'Rob Lowe' lent his likeness for this version of Harvey Dent http://i34.tinypic.com/2a9txti.jpg http://i34.tinypic.com/12376kn.jpg http://i34.tinypic.com/av4svq.jpg http://i34.tinypic.com/117h2xe.jpg http://i34.tinypic.com/6htgg5.jpg http://i34.tinypic.com/2l9ldef.jpg http://i35.tinypic.com/14szccp.jpg http://i37.tinypic.com/ou5tt1.jpg http://i38.tinypic.com/1zl865y.jpg Here are the details for Arkham City from the latest issue of Game Informer Plot info: •Quincy Sharp is no longer running for mayor. •Arkham Asylum and Black Gate Prison are unfit to hold inmates. •Quincy Sharp buys off part of the slums and walls it off, creating Arkham City. •Hugo Strange is now in charge of Arkham City. •Two-Face plans to execute Catwoman to gain respect of inmates. •The overdose of venom may not be what's wrong with the Joker. Gameplay info: •You are now able to counter two attacks at once. •More puzzles. •All gadgets included in the first game are available from the start. •Side missions now feature in the game. •Gangs roam Arkham City. These are recorded in Batman's criminal database. •You find people who work for the Riddler to find Riddler challenges. •Batman has smoke bombs. Shadowhawk27 22:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Can we also put down Ra's Al Ghul under unconfirmed characters? Since his body is found in the game, and it disappeares towards the end of the game, I think its a possibility for him to be in the game. --Ikkaku 'Madarame'''' 02:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Can we also put down Dr. Hugo Strange under confirmed characters? IGN.com did state this as well as gameinformer that he's in charge of the new Asylum in Gotham City instead of Warden Sharp Shadowhawk27 12:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC)